Dauntless High- Tris POV
by Stay.Fierce.x
Summary: Tris has just moved to Chicago from California. She now attends the school Divergent High out of the other five schools in Chicago.
1. Chapter 1

*Beep Beep Beep* That was the annoying sound of my alarm clock. Today will my first day at Dauntless High, it will probably suck to be the new girl. My daddy got a new job here in Chicago, which I don't get why he would even accept it, I mean like he didn't get much of a raise so why couldn't we just stayed in California.

Anyways last week I had to take a test to get into one of five high schools of Chicago. There was Abnegation, Erudite, Candor, Amity, and Dauntless

I thought the test was pretty stupid, but I got three out of the five schools that would accept me. So I guess that's pretty good, they were Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless.

I'm not even sure how I got Abnegation or Erudite. Abnegation are known for being selfless, and at most of the time I would be extremely selfish. I would probably die if I was at Abnegation. Erudite are extremely smart, they are like for future scientists. I can be smart at sometimes, but then I can't be a scientist. So I guess that left me with Dauntless, which I obviously chose. They stand for bravery, and black is their color, I hope they aren't going to be gangster bitches.

My brother Caleb got into Erudite High. Well it was pretty obvious, being the smartass he is.

"Beatrice, wake up or you will be late on your first day!" my daddy yelled. He doesn't yell much in the house, but oh well.

"I'm already awake!" I yelled back

I opened up my closet and grabbed my obey crop top, leather jacket, a pair of ripped jeans and my combat boots.

Now time for hair and makeup. I did a fishtail braid down the side, and but some eye liner, mascara, and light pink lip stick. I really like my outfit so time for an ootd mirror selfie. I grabbed my phone and took a full body selfie and posted it on Instagram, caption it 'first day of school ootd' I got my school bag and threw it over my shoulder.

I went down the stairs and grabbed a cream cheese bagel and my car keys. "Bye mommy and daddy, going to school now" I said. "Okay, by sweetie" my mom replied.

I opened the door and went into my white convertible. It was a 15 minute drive to Dauntless and I was nervous, what if I don't fit in and don't make any friends and everybody hates me. Well my goal is to be at least a little popular. Damn, I miss all my cali friends.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived at Dauntless, now I need to find a place to park my car. Aha, a perfect spot, I drove over to the spot, but of course a bitch gotta beat me at it. I hope the whole school won't be as shitty.

I drove around the parking lot for a few more minutes, okay I found another spot, I hope no one would steal it. I parked my car, yay no one stole, guess I won't have much bad luck.

I arrived at the main office and took a look around, the place looked alright.

"Hey, um I'm Beatrice Prior-" I got cut off by some lady.

"Oh you must be the new girl. Welcome to Dauntless High Beatrice. I'm Jeanine, the principal of this school"

"Yep, call me tris."

"Okay then, here is your schedule, locker info with lock and, your gym uniform."

I walked out and tried to find my locker, but then obviously I would bump into some person.

I fell down on my ass, hey at least it barely hurt. "Sorry" he apologized and lent me his hand. I grabbed it and pulled myself up. "No it's my fault, just wasn't watching where I was going. Opps." I looked up at him he's like a foot taller than me, got beautiful blue eyes, and nice hair style. He chuckles "I haven't seen you around here, you new?"

"Yea" I said "Do you need help finding your locker I could help you if you want" O-M-G I am freaking out cute guy talking to me. Okay Tris just chill, you don't need to make fool out of yourself on your first day. He probably a player anyways, basically most of my ex's in California just wanted me for sex. They are such fuck-boys.

"Um yea sure, that would be great thanks. My locker is number 247."

"Oh my locker is near yours, come on lets go"


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving my stuff in my locker, I took a look at my schedule.

Period 1- Pre-calc: Maggie (Rm. 318)

Period 2- Art: Tori (Rm. 309)

Period 3- Drama: Sophia (Rm. 214)

Period 4- US History: Joseph (Rm. 406)

Period 5- Lunch

Period 6- PE: Mason

Period 7- English: Richard (Rm. 419)

Period 8- Music: Lily (Rm. 507)

Period 9- Biology: Max (Rm. 208)

Wow not bad, okay so off to period 2 art, since I spent my first period with all the new student shit. So just to find room 309, ugh why didn't they give me a tour of this place, oh crap I should of asked for that guy's name, even if he could be an ass. 'Stupid' I mumbled to myself.

So after walking around I finally found room 309, I walked over to some Asian lady, who I hope is the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Beatrice Prior, but call me Tris." I said to the Asian.

"Oh, you must be the new girl, I'm Tori. Here are your supplies for this class, and here is a list of what you need to get yourself." She said as she handed me the supplies. "Go sit at that free seat at that table" pointing to the seat.

I walked over to the table and sat myself down. There was a dark skinned girl next to me and the guy I bumped into across from me and next to him were two other guys. They were probably twins since they looked alike.

"Hey, I'm Christina" the dark skinned girl said

"Beatrice, well call me Tris actually" I replied

"I'm Four, we met before, but forgot to introduce myself sorry." Hmm Four strange name, but who am I to judge it probably has a meaning.

"It's alright" I chuckled a little

"I'm Zeke, and this is my lil' bro Uriah" the guy next to Four said

"Hey, by 2 minutes and 18 seconds" Uriah whined "we're twins, Nice to meet you Tris" he said laughing a little.

Wow so I guess I made a few friends already, this was apparently easier than I thought.

"Okay, class we got a new student, Tris" Tori announced to the class. I got a few smiles, 'Hey's, and nods. "For today you guys can draw whatever you want."

I got out the sketch pad, Tori provided me and I drew a symbol, that combined Dauntless and Erudite. Caleb told my parents and I that Erudite High was a boarding school. I am starting to miss him, although he would annoy the shit out of me, but I still love him.

All of a sudden, a loud *BANG BANG* Holy fuck, it scared the living crap out of me I almost fell off my chair.  
Christina laughed, "Tris, that was the bell class is over"

"Oh, but that shit is loud as fuck" I complained

"You will get used to it what class you got next?" I took out my schedule and looked for what I had period 3. "Drama Room 214"

"Oh Same, so does Four, come on you will love drama, although the teacher is kinda strict but the class is lots of fun"


	4. Chapter 4

As I arrived to Drama class, I sat in the back with Christina. Four was sitting with a few girls, those who show off their boobs and wearing shorts that barely cover their asses. What the fuck, it's winter they should be frozen by know.

"Okay, listen up class for homework-" She stopped and stared at me. The fuck. "Oh we got a new student here today, name please?" Oh pshh wow "Tris Prior" I stated

"Well for homework today, you will be assigned to do a project with a group of four, and I will assign people to your group." The whole class groans. "Shut up and deal with it" the teacher shouted

The class shut themselves up, "For this project, you will create a script-" She got interrupted by this girl "What would it be about?" "Well I was getting to that before you interrupted me, ask questions after I discuss" The teacher gave her a death glare. "Anyways, the script will be will be a 20 minute scene from your favorite movie" She walked over to her laptop and opened a file that revealed our groups. "Here are your groups"

Abby-Ivan-Michelle-Matt

Walter-Joyce-Tony-Jillian

Four-Tris-Christina-Dylan

Allison-James-Alyssa-Andrew

Joshua- Janice- Cansen- Rebecca

Yay I got Christina and I guess Four, although he is a fuck boy I still have a thing for him Ugh. But hmm who's Dylan.

"O-M-G Tris we are in the same group, along with Four. Dylan is a bitch though." Christine cheered

"Ha-ha yea erm who's Dylan though?" I asked

"Oh, well I guess you can say he is one of the popular guys, but also the biggest player." She explained

"Oh fuck"

"You people can spend the rest of the period chatting about the project. It's due next week on Monday." The teacher shouted. I for real do not get why she gotta shout all the time, let her calm her ass.

Dylan and Four came over to me and Christina and grabbed a chair to sit with us.

"So let's start this project after school today, um who's house?" Christina asked.

"How about yours Christina?" I asked

"Well I live with a bunch of people and they are loud so my place isn't a good idea."

"Oh, okay then how about your place Four?"

"I live with Christina, so yea we won't get our work done."

For some reason I feel a rage of jealousy in me knowing that Four lives with Christina, but I need to keep my cool.

"Okay then how about-"

"Why not your place, Tris" Dylan interrupted me

"I was going to recommend that before you interrupted me"

He raised his hand chuckling in an alright way

"So here is my address, just come over whenever after school"

"Alright" "Sweet" "Cool" Christina, Four, and Dylan all said simultaneously.


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;"Finally, U.S. History period is over, The teacher Joseph is alright. He is a fun teacher, but I'm not into whatever happened in the past. Time for lunch, I believe the cafeteria should be on the 1supst/sup floor, it better be I don't want to be climbing stairs. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" As I got out of history class, I walked to the 1supst/sup floor. And guess what I found the cafeteria, ugh thank god. As I walked in I tried to find my 'new friends'. Erm oh there they are I found Christina with a group of people. I walked over until, they two girls stopped me, the fuck. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" "Bitch, you new here?" one of the girls asked me. She dressed like a total slut. She wore a black leather crop top that showed off her cleavage just above her nip, and ended an inch below her boobs. She wore a mini skirt that showed half her ass and you can see her thong. Wow I can't believe she could go to school dressed like a whore, but this is Dauntless High. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" "Yea, now get your ass out of my way you little slut." /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" "Excuse me, what did you just call me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" "A slut, you are basically half naked. I don't want to see your boobs or ass, or I will just puke" I pushed her out of my way and walked over to Christina, if I have to deal with sluts every day I will kill myself. Well it's not that bad they are usually easy to handle, but Dauntless is about bravery. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" "Hey Christina" I greeted as I sat next to her/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" "Hi, so how do you like it here in Dauntless."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" "Eh, it's alright, there are a lot sluts in this school"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" "Haha yep, have you tried the cake?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" "Cake?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" "OH MY GOD, Dauntless is known for their cake." Uriah said as he came over with a tray full cake. "Here I will let you have one of my cake, just because you haven't yet this is a major emergency." He handed me a slice of his cake. I took a bite and "Oh my jeezes Cake, damn this is the best cake I have ever had."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" "Right." One girl said and sat down along with a few other people./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" "Okay since the squad is all here let me introduce them." Christina said. "This is Tris everybody a-k-a the new girl" as she announced to everybody. "Tris, you know a few of them, but I will repeat. Will, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Eric, Lynn, and Four"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" "Hey, so who's dating who, or you guys all single?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" "Zeke and Shauna, Uriah and Marlene, Eric and Lynn and Will is mine Four is the only single one here" I raised my eyebrow, Four is single, I thought he was the player. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" "Hey I am not a player" Four said. Oh I was thinking out loud/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" "Oops, I said that out loud sorry, but I just saw you with a bunch of girls"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" "'Cause I'm hot" well I can't argue he actually is, not wait I guess also sexy./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" Christina laughs, "Okay so you're hot, and get surrounded by a bunch of hot girls, but yet you are single"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" "I'm trying to find the girl for me" Maybe I'm the girl, no I can't be/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" "Or you can be gay" Oh shit what he actually is gay, wait do I have a crush on him./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" "Oh shut up" Four throws a carrot stick at Christina and goes into her shirt. "Opps"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" "You did that on purpose, everyone in dauntless knows you got the best aim" Christina throws a carrot stick at him but misses and hits Lynn's face./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" "The fuck Chris" Lynn throws the carrot at Christina but misses and hits me. We all get into a mini table food fight. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" "Okay, okay that's enough, I'm going to the bathroom and get these carrots out of me. Gross, Come with?" I asked the girls as I head to the bathroom./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" "But first let me take a selfie" Marlene said as she took out her phone. We all went in front of the mirror./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" "Marlene can you send me the pic? I asked/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" "Yea" Marlene went through her phone to send me the picture. "Okay texted you" My phone buzzed and I took it out of my back pocket. "Received and posting on my Instagram" I saved it to my phone and posted it on Instagram. I opened up Instagram and posted the photo captioned 'Food fight with my squad' tagging;/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;"Four (Four)/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;"Zeke (Swaggy_Zeke)/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;"Shauna (TheFaultInOurShauna)/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;"Christina (ChristinaLuvsYou)/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;"Will (ItsWill)/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;"Uriah (UriahDaBoss)/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;"Marlene (MarleneTheBae)/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;"Eric (Lynn_Is_Mine)/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;"Lynn (Eric_Is_Mine)/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;" /spanspan style="font-size: 25.0pt; font-family: Sixteen;"Yea, I will just do my Instagram stalking later, but the way Four has no creativity with his username. /span/p 


End file.
